Time Changes People
by Littleliar
Summary: A boy, related to one of the Reikai, comes from the future asking kurama for advice on how to defeat a demon that causes problems for the rest of the gang.pairings kuramabotan, yusukekeiko, hieioc. I hope you like it, it is my first story.
1. Shouji

Hey I hope you like thisstory it's my first one ever. I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Just to tell you:

'words'thoughts

"word"what a character says out loud

* * *

"Ding Dong," The bell goes off signaling that school is over. I watch as all the students rush out the doors. Some walking and others are driving home. I was trying to get through the crowd of girls that had formed around me and were asking me if they could walk with me.

"No thank you I am in a bit of hurry," I answered politely with a smile in my face. They looked disappointed but they said they understood and would see me tomorrow.

I started walking home but decided to walk in the park and relax. As I was walking I felt a pair of eyes staring at me from behind. 'Hiei, no Koenma sent him on a private mission'.

I spun around quickly in a fighting position and I spotted a pair of crimson eyes in the trees. I straightened up, "Hiei?"

"No", the voice of a young boy said. "Show your self", I said curious to see who it could be if it was not hiei. A boy who looked to be from the age 9-11 jumped out of the tree smirking. He wore black pants that had a katana strapped to it, gray shirt that was to his shoulders, gray shoes, and he had black hair that went down to his ear.

"Who are you", I asked bewildered. He looked straight at me with his crimson eyes, "My name is Shouji-." He hesitated. "Shouji Jaganeshi."

I stared in disbelief. "You can't be a Jaganeshi," I said. "I am a Jaganeshi and I didn't come here to debate about whether I am or not, I came here to ask for your help Kurama."

"Why do you need my help and how do you know my name", I asked cautiously. "I'll explain everything but can we go somewhere private."

I was about to reply to his question until I saw him get into a fighting position. I got into a fighting position as well thinking that he was going to attack me. He took one step and it would have looked like he disappeared to a normal human but I am not a normal human.

He ran straight at me but then he went to the side of me and unsheathed his katana which looked just like Hiei's. He cut the head of a demon that was going to attack me. 'How did I not sense it', I thought in bewilderment.

He got out a white cloth and cleaned his katana of the green blood. He smirked, "you ought to be more careful." "Thank you", I said. "Hn, I only did it because I need your help", he replied.

'You must be related to Hiei'

"Thank you anyways", I said. He just glanced at me and sheathed his sword. "I guess we can go to my home and discuss more about the situation of yours." "Hn."

We were walking side by side quietly toward my house until we heard "Hey Kurama wait up." I stopped and turned around. Yusuke and Kurama were walking towards us, I was about to introduce Shouji to them but he was gone.

'That's Strange'

"Hey Kurama was that Hiei?" "Yes it was....." I lied. "Where did the shrimp go? He was scared to face me huh", Kuwabara said. I smiled awkwardly and Yusuke hit him over the head. "You Idiot why would he be scared of you", Yusuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well I have to go mother expects me to be home by dinner", I said. "Okay Kurama I'll see you later", Yusuke said with his hands in his pockets. "See ya Kurama", Kuwabara said walking with Yusuke to the arcade.

When they were out of sight I saw a blur stop next to me. "Why did you hide", I asked Shouji. "I didn't want to be seen by another, I only came to ask you for a favor", he said.

I nodded and we continued on our way to my home. "Mother I'm home", I said as we entered my home. 'Probably went grocery shopping.'

"Come in, want something to drink?" "No thanks", he said. I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. When I came back in he was looking at photo of me and my friends. Everybody was in it even Hiei. Yusuke and I had to drag and threaten to hold him during the picture.

He finally agreed to take it when Yukina asked him too take the picture. Hiei was next to me on the side glaring at Kuwabara because he was hugging Yukina, Yusuke was hugging Keiko, and I was next to Botan. Genkai, Shizuro, and Koenma were in the background.

I sat down on the couch and he sat on the other. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Can you promise to not tell anyone not even Koenma" he asked "Sure."

'What could be so important that you couldn't even tell the prince of spirit world?'

"Okay um i..i.im from the future and I need your help Kurama." "I looked at him bewildered "The Future?"

* * *

Review and tell me what you think about this chapter please 


	2. The Future?

Normal Pov

Kurama looked down and back up with disbelieving eyes. "I'm telling the truth kurama, how I could prove it to you," Shouji said while trying to think of a way to prove that he is from the future.

Shouji smirked "I know something that no one else would know in this time period except maybe my father and some one special". "What would that be", Kurama asked smirking and then taking a drink of his water. "You made out with Botan on March 20, oh and wait wasn't that just two days ago", Shouji said smirking. Kurama's green eyes widened and he started choking on his water.

"Um…are you okay?" "I'm cough fine cough", he said still choking. "How did you know?" "Oh well my father was there and he always makes fun of you in the future and besides Botan always talks about her first kiss with you after you guys got marr-that's how I know." "Botan and I get married," kurama asked standing up with widened eyes.

(Me: how wide can his eyes get in one day? )

"Maybe," Shouji said smirking. Kuama sits back down on the couch "Wow, and who is your father?" "My father i…is um….Hiei." Kurama sat with his mouth agape.

'I knew Hiei had it in him, wonder who his mate is' "Kurama then asked involuntarily "Who is the mother," and then put his hand on his forehead. "That must have been Youko right?" Kurama nodded. "Sorry Youko but I can't tell you."

'Damn, wait a minute Hiei was watching us?' 'I believe so, Youko'

"Where was Hiei watching us from?" "Um he said that he heard an annoying laugh and saw you and Botan so he's like what the hell I have nothing better to do. So he followed you by staying in the shadows. He was surprised when you kissed her but then deepened it. He tried to suppress a scoff and he thought you heard him because you broke off the kiss.'

"I knew I heard something." 'That was a good kiss, hey kurama lets go see what botan is doing?' 'No'

"Do you believe me know that I'm from the future?" "Yes." "What do you need me to help you with?" Shouji looked down "Actually I need some advice on how to defeat this powerful demon that has kidnapped my sister." Kurama looked directly at him "who is the demon?" Shouji's eyes hardened and his voice came out cold "Yusuke."

"Why did Yusuke capture your sister?" "Because he's evil Kurama, he changed from the Yusuke you know today." "What about the others?" Shouji's eyes saddened and looked down then he said "From what I know right now Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, and King Emma himself are all dead. Botan and you I'm not sure of."

"What about Keiko and Koenma?" "Keiko? Who is she? Oh wait she is Yusuke's girl friend right?" Kurama nodded. "She died before, when I was around the age of three and Koenma is either dead, hiding, or being tortured as we speak. So do you know any weakness?"

Kurama looked up and then down with sadness in his eyes at what is to be expected in the future. He then looked at Shouji and felt pity for him that he has seen so much death at such a young age. "The only weakness for Yusuke right now is his lack of strategy and his friends."

"That's all you know," Shouji asked slightly disappointed. "Yes but he hasn't become to powerful?" "Oh don't worry about that yet." They both sat there quiet for a moment, kurama was trying to suck up all this new information that he received about the future then Kurama broke the silence "Are you sure Yusuke will do this in the future?"

Shouji smiled sadly ay him "Don't worry Kurama I'm not leaving you here to be burdened with what I have just told you." Kurama stood up "What do you mean?"

"If I left you with this information the future would change and maybe it would end up worse," Shouji said while reaching out to kurama's forehead with one hand almost touching him. "I'd just like to say thank you kurama for the advice and the company."

Shouji touched Kurama's forehead and erased the memory of him (Shouji). Kurama fell on to the couch and Shouji lifted Kurama's leg onto the couch. He found a blanket and covered Kurama with it. "See ya Kurama" Shouji said and he put his hands together, relaxed, and there was a blinding light. Shouji was no where to be seen.

Kurama's mom (sorry I don't remember her name) came in a few minutes later with groceries "Suic…oh he's asleep"

'Must be tired from school' She put the groceries down and went over to kurama and and got a bigger blanket for him "Goodnight". She then put the groceries away and turned off the lights.

* * *

I hope you liked the second chapter, I know there not a lot of excitement but I have to lay down the facts and don't worry we get to see our favorite fire demon in the next chapter. YAY please review 


	3. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusko

Hello again I'm glad some people like my story so far.

Ellamoony: Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment about Youko's comments. I tried to think up things Youko would say.

HieiFan666: Thanks for telling me Kurama's moms name and for reviewing. I love Hiei too but he dies in this story sorry. And about Yusuke turning evil, you'll find out later on in the story. It has something to do with Keiko but that's all I'm telling you.

* * *

In a tree in front of a High school a figure clad in black was remembering what a Spirit Prince had told him to do yesterday.

.....flashback....

Hiei had been told by Botan that Koenma had a private mission for him and that he had to come to Spirit world to receive the details. When Hiei got there he stood arms crossed in front of his chest waiting in front of a desk stacked with papers.

"Prince Koenma, Hiei is here can I go," Botan asked. "Sure Botan you may leave," was heard from behind the papers.

Hiei smirked. 'Probably seeing Kurama'

"Glad you made it Hiei, I have a private mission for you to find a demon named Sakura and bring her to me. Hiei nodded. "Here is a picture of her so you know who you're looking for."

A screen appeared showing a girl at the age of 16 with dark brown hair below her shoulders and bluish silver eyes. She was in front of a school called Kyoto High (Me:I couldn't think of a good name) with a uniform on that had the colors gray and white.

"So far from what I know she doesn't know she is a demon but we have seen some power use whenever she is scared or mad, we believe that she could be psychic, have the power of electricity, and is very stubborn does that sound familiar." Hiei glared.

A portal appeared. "This will take you close to the location of her school, then once you find her the portal will still be there so you can come back with her." "Hiei nodded.

Hiei started walking to the portal when koenma spoke up "And Hiei don't kill her no matter what." "Hn"

..Flash back ended...

Here he was now waiting for this girl to come out. He finally saw her come out she had a uniform that had a gray skirt and a white polo shirt. She was talking to some girls that look like they were trying to convince her to go somewhere with them.

She smiled and started walking away from them into the forest which was probably a shortcut to her house. Hiei followed her into the forest. She then made a sharp left and when Hiei went into the same direction he couldn't see her.

"What do you want?" He searched for the source of the voice and went to her. She saw him disappear and then reappear in front of her.

She gasped and jumped down from a branch she had climbed on. She started to run farther into the woods but a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her back. Sakura glared at him "Who the hell are you?" "Hn."

She sent some electricity toward his arm with out noticing and as soon as he let go she kicked him in the stomach. Hiei glared, unsheathed his Katana, and ran straight at her. She widened her eyes and covered her face with her arms.

Hiei knocked her down and before he could cut her with his Katana he heard Koenma's voice from the sky, "Hiei don't Kill her or else." Hiei glared at the sky while Sakura got up "What the hell is your problem you should be….."

Before she could finish her statement Hiei had hit her with the hilt of his Katana in the back of her head, "Hn". He sheathed his sword picked her up bridle style and ran back to the portal.

"HIEI I TOLD YOU TO BRING HER HERE NOT KNOCK HER OUT AND THROW HER ON MY DESK!"

"Hn." Hiei was sitting on the window sill looking outside the window while listening to Koenma babble. Sakura began to stir "Owwww….my head hurts, that's going to be a bump in the morning." She then glanced around the room "Where the hell am I?"

"You're awake good, Welcome I'm Prince Koenma, prince of the Spirit world." She stood up and looked at him strangely "How can you be a prince, you look more like a baby who wear diapers and what's with the pacifier." Hiei smirked while Koenma glared.

"I'm not a baby! I'm 4 times or more years older then you." "If you look like a baby, sound like a baby, and talk like a baby you're a baby," Sakura replied. She then started to observe the room and spotted Hiei.

"You!" She said while glaring at Hiei. She was about to run to him and hit him but Koenma cleared his throat. "Please sit" he said pointing at a chair. "Why should I?"

Koenma looked like he was getting frustrated. "Sakura please sit down." "No!" I'll um give you some um ice cream if you sit and listen." Hiei looked at towards the desk when he heard ice cream. She finally sat down with her elbows on the desk and her hands under her head. "George! Bring some ice cream now." Yes Master Koenma right away," a nervous voice said.

"Okay Sakura, now that I have your attention I would like to inform to you that you are half demon." "Yeah and?" Koenma widened his eyes "You already knew?" She nodded her head "My mom told me." "Can you use your powers at will?" She blushed "well my mom told me that I was part demon but she never taught me how to use my powers since well she is human."

"I see well do you know what powers you have?" "Um…. I don't really know mom doesn't like talking about it to much," Sakura said smiling. "Okay well I will assign Hiei to help you control your powers."

At this Hiei stood up. "Who's Hiei?" "I am and I will not help this half ningen control her powers." "He's Hiei! No way, assign someone else to help me," Sakura stated defiantly while glaring at Hiei. Hiei glared back. "I'm sorry but Hiei is best suited for this, I would have Genkai or Kurama but there busy. Hiei you will help her and you will work with her at Genkai's temple."

Hiei and Sakura glared at each other and then turned away from each other. Koenma let out a sigh. An ice cream bowl was placed on the desk by George a blue demon, "Here you go sir."

"Here you go Saku….." The bowl was swiped from the desk. Sakura looked at where her ice cream was before and then turned her head to the side "GIVE THAT BACK HIEI!" "Hn."

Hiei was now leaning on the wall eating the ice cream. "That's mine," Sakura said and ran towards him but he looked like he disappeared to her. He was now behind her and before he could move she tackled him and they started fighting on the ground. They were kicking each other to get the ice cream. All of a sudden Sakura's eyes went blank and she stood still.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review! 


	4. First mission

Hello, no ones really reviewing my story. It kind of makes me sad but I'm still writing. I hope you like this chapter if any one is reading this story still and I also hope you review me.

* * *

Koenma's office

Koenma looked up from his paper work, "Sakura, are you alright, Sakura?" Sakura's eyes came back to focus and she shook her head, "I have to go back home Koenma, my mom is going to yell at me!" "How could you possibly know that," Hiei asked while eating his ice cream. Sakura glared at Hiei seeing that he was eating her ice cream.

"I had this vision that when I got home my mom would yell at me and I think it's because its kind of late and some kid was going to come to my house because we have to work on a project……Ahhhhhh I cant believe I forgot about that," Sakura said jumping up and down holding her head.

"Do you have visions often?" "Yeah but there usually blurry." "That is most likely because you haven't trained mentally enough to see your visions clearly." "Yeah, okay but I need to go because I don't want this vision to come true," Sakura said in a pleading tone. "Oh right I'm sure we can find someone to take you home," Koenma said looking toward Hiei's direction. Hiei felt koenma stare and glared at him.

Sakura was being carried towards her home by the one and only Hiei. Koenma had threatened Hiei but for some reason Koenma looked nervous and scared when Hiei and Sakura left (me: Wonder why ). Sakura was bored so she decided to have some fun teasing Hiei. In an innocent and sweet voice she said, "Thank you Hiei for taking time out of your day to travel a long distance just to take me…..owwww….what was that for."

"Hn. Were here, Hiei said arms crossed over his chest. "That was fast," she said while dusting herself off. Sakura rang the doorbell and 10 seconds later her mom answered the door. Instead of being greeted with a welcome home I've been worried about you are you alright she was greeted with "Where have you been. Someone came a few hours ago asking about the project you were suppose to work on with him and you are somewhere fooling around with your friends.

Get in here and go to bed your grounded tomorrow." Sakura looked behind her and saw that Hiei was gone. "What are you looking out there for? Get in here." Sakura slouched and bent her head while walking upstairs. Sakura went into her room changed and dropped on her bed.

"Damn it, Damn Koenma, Damn Hiei." "You shouldn't blame others for your mistake, huh hanyou," a masculine voice said. Sakura looked up eyes widened and saw no one was in her room, "Who are you," Sakura asked but she never received an answer.

The next morning

Sakura felt someone poking her in her back so she rolled onto her back and mumbled, "5 more minutes." The person poked Sakura harder. Sakura mumbled "leave me alone me sleepy," then she rolled of the bed and onto the floor. "Oww……that hurt," she said while sitting on the floor.

"What time is it?" Sakura looked around the room and saw Hiei "What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in here!" "Hn," Hiei said pointing at the window. "Get up and change were going to train" "TRAIN! Do you know what time it is and besides I'm grounded I can't take a step out of here," Sakura said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Then I will drag you there." "Yeah, right…..." Hiei smirked one of his evil smirks. "On second thought I'm going to change be right back," Sakura said getting a change of clothes and walking to the bathroom. 'Damn him.'

Sakura was standing in the middle of the forest trying to stay awake. She wore black pants with a gray shirt, her shoes were silver, and her hair was put up. The first thing we will train you for is sensing Spirit Energy." "Spirit Energy? What's that?" Hiei looked up trying to find a way to explain what Spirit Energy is. "Close your eyes and try to focus on my spirit energy."

"Okay," Sakura said closing her eyes and trying to focus on his spirit. "I don't sense anything?" Hiei sighs, "I'm still disguising my energy." Hiei raised his spirit energy a little. 'Wow', Sakura thought. (Me: and that was only a little) "Now that you have an idea on what spirit energy is your going to have to find me sensing my spirit energy," Hiei said while disappearing.

"WHAT I barely found out what Spirit energy is how I'm I suppose to find it in this forest. I hate you!" Sakura kicked some dirt and tried to sense his spirit.

Hiei found a tree sat on it and his eyes slowly drifted close. Sakura searched for Hiei's spirit energy for at least an hour and so far she hadn't sensed anything. Then she sensed energy but it wasn't Hiei's.

She hid behind a bush and saw a guy with red hair and green eyes walking in the forest (me: guess who). Sakura looked up, 'Who would go so deep in the forest besides Hiei?'

She then turned back to where the guy was and he wasn't there anymore. 'That's creepy maybe I was seeing ghosts.' "Is there a reason to why you were spying on me," a voice said from behind Shiei. Sakura gasped and sent a spark of electricity to the stranger in accident.

Sakura stood up, "don't come any closer" she said while giving him a glare. The guy smiled nervously "I'm not going to do anything I just wanted to help you off the ground." "I can get up myself." "May I ask why you were spying on me?" "First off I wasn't spying on you and second ….I got to go bye," Sakura said running off trying to find Hiei.

While running she sensed Hiei's energy. 'Why is it that when I'm in trouble my powers work?' She saw him lying in a tree and glared forgetting about the guy she encountered in the forest. 'That's not fair I have to train and he sleeps.' Sakura took a closer look at Hiei. 'He's kind of cute…wait what I'm I thinking!' Hn, you found me," Hiei's voice was heard. Sakura looked at hiei and sarcastically said, "Glad your awake how was the nap?"

"Hello Hiei." Sakura and hiei turned to the guy who Sakura ran into earlier. "Fox." "Koenma sent me to find you and tell you that we have another mission and he wants us to go to his office to receive information on the demon." "Hn" "You guys know each other?" "Yes my name is Kurama and who may you be?"

"My name is Sakura, sorry for being rude to you back then. You can't trust anyone these days." "It's alright, so you must be the new member?" "Yes," Sakura said smiling. 'She has a nice smile'

'**She has a lot of nice things' '**Youko…'

"Since you guys have to go to another missionI guess I can go home and relax," Sakura said her smile getting brighter. "Actually Sakura Koenma wants you to come and experience a mission." "Oh okay I guess I have to go, huh. Well let's go."

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter and can you please review even if you want to criticize me. The next chapter Sakura goes on her first mission which ends up creating some conflict in the future. 


	5. Kuro

Okay I hope that you like this chapter. I wasn't going to write one because I had a tournament this weekend but I would feel bad for not writing it so I wrote it. I hope you like it I had to do it over the week and that's hard considering all my practices and homework. I would like to thank my friend Shiei who gave me the courage to write this story.

**kuramalover21:** Thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me. I'm glad you like it so far.

**Kazima Kuwabara**: I'm so happy that you reviewed; I really liked your story so I asked you if you could read and review my story and you did. It made me really happy and I'm glad that you think it's interesting so far. I'm curious though to why you are in the hospital?

* * *

Hiei, Sakura, and Kurama walked into Koenma's office. Koenma was looking at some paperwork, "Glad you could make it, we'll just wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara." Hiei sat on the windowsill while Sakura and Kurama sat on chairs that were there.

Sakura sat there wondering how Yusuke and Kuwabara would be like, 'I bet there tough and stupid or maybe there smart and polite like Kurama or they could….Ahhhhh…they could be like Hiei. Noo………..one Hiei is bad enough!' Sakura had a horrified look on her face.

"Sakura Are you alright," Kurama asked looking at Sakura like she had imagined the scariest thing possible. Sakura blinked at him and smiled nervously, "I'm fine, um…Koenma?" "Yes," Koenma asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"How are Yusuke and Kuwabara like?" Koenma looked up from his paperwork "Well there-." The door was opened and two figures stepped in one with orange hair and the other with black hair slicked back.

"Why are you two late?" My mom wouldn't get off my back about being lazy and selfish," the one with black hair slicked back said. Kuwabara then looked at Sakura and ran to her, "Hello, I Kazuma Kuwabara would like to ask you out and to know what your name is," he said while grabbing her hand.

Sakura sweat dropped "ummmm….uh… my names Sakura," she said while moving away from him and then going to Yusuke to shake his hand. "She's just shy," Kuwabara said. Everyone in the room sweat dropped except for Hiei who said baka.

Sakura shook Yusukes while he said "Yusuke." When Sakura was going to shake his hand though she was about to say hi but her eyes blanked out.

xxxxxVisionxxxxx

You see complete darkness and you hear the weeping of someone. Then there is complete silence and you hear someone yell, "Pls dot hrt e"while another person laughs cruelly. (Me: it's spelled wrong because she hasn't trained with her powers to much yet so she cant hear her visions to good)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had a scared look on her face while she took one step away from Yusuke. Yusuke looked bewildered and Koenma looked at her, "What did you see, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled a fake smile, "Nothing it's...just I remembered that when I come back my mom is going to kill me." Koenma gave her a look that he didn't believe her but decided to let it go by.

Hiei was still sitting and looking at Sakura, 'She's lying.' "Well since you are all here let me tell you what your mission is," Koenma said looking through his paperwork.

"The demon that you are supposed to stop by any means necessary is called Kuro. I am not sure what he trying to but he has killed many demons and hanyou's who have unique powers but have not fully obtained it. His powers are unknown because he seems to have different types of powers," Koenma said and then told them a certain area in where the demon could be at.

He then gave Sakura two small knives and she wore one on each side of her hip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Reikai were walking down the corridors searching for the demon, Kuro. The corridors were dark and you could not see anything ahead of you. It smelled like blood and decay.

Hiei stopped and grabbed the hilt of his katana, everyone looked at him and he said, "Someone's here." "Ah you're quiet right Hiei. I'm glad that Koenma finally sent his best Reikai team I was starting to get bored with the others he had sent," the man who spoke was standing in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"Others," Kurama asked. "Yes did he not tell you" Kuro said with a smirk. He had reddish hair and black cold eyes. He was a tall guy that had no weapons on him but he looked like he was strong. "Whoa this guy looks scary," Kuwabara stated.

"And who are you," Yusuke asked in a demanding tone. "Oh, you don't know I thought Koenma would at least know my name," he said sounding like he was hurt, "the names Kuro."

Yusuke smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Good, that saves me the trouble of looking for you all I have to do is kill you."

"You really think that it will be that easy to defeat me," Kuro said while chuckling to himself, "you think wrong Yusuke."

Kuro then ran further into the corridor. The Reikai followed him and they ended up being a large room. Once they entered the doors locked. "Welcome and lets see who can stay alive," Kuro yelled to them from the corner. They all tried to charge at him but a hundred demons appeared and they had to fight them.

The demons that appeared had green skin, red eyes, and a patch of white hair on there head. They had sharp nails and pointy long teeth, the demons growled loud and ran toward the Reikai.

Sakura stayed in the back. 'What did I get myself into, I've never fought before!' A demon came to attack her but Kurama cut it with his rose whip. Sakura then blanked out for a sec and saw a figure come behind Hiei and bring a sword down at his back while he is fighting two other demons.

Sakura blinks and then looks toward Hiei who is killing demons by his sword she then sees a demon sneak up behind him without him noticing. She runs toward the demon and tackles him to the ground. Hiei looks at her surprised and cuts the demons that are attacking him.

The demon that Sakura tackled got mad and grabbed both her shoulders, lifted her up, and growled at her. Its nail grew longer and thicker which resulted in them cutting through her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..Let Me Go!"

Sakura tried kicking the demon but the demon's head neared closer and was about to bite her head but there was a blur and the demons head was cut off.

Sakura fell onto the ground. She grabbed her arms to see how much they were bleeding.

'Ow…that's going to leave a mark.' Sakura then felt her self being lifted by the neck. "It looks like they brought a weakling to fight. What was Koenma thinking," Kuro said sarcastically. Sakura glared at him, "Why don't you just Shut up," she widened her eyes once her words left her mouth 'oops.'

"You have a big mouth for being so weak, don't you?" Sakura was getting scared and mad at this time, "I'm not weak…," she said while looking down. "Oh, but you are cant you see. I bet you are one of those weaklings that need help from everyone and no one likes."

Sakura whispered, "No…" "Well it looks like no one cares since no one is helping you."

Sakura lifted her head up and her eyes were glowing yellow (like electricity), "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bright energy came from Sakura which made Kuro let go of her and step away from her and the lower green demons vanished.

Kuro looked at her and smirked 'She's powerful, that's good. Ill just have to wait until it is the perfect time to take it.' Kuro disappeared saying "Until we meet again." Sakura went back to normal and held her head, "Ow… my head hurts," and then she blacked out.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I think it was pretty long. Please, Please Review. In the next chapter Sakura trains more she goes home and then something happens. 


	6. Training

Hello, I have been real busy this week. I have 5 projects to do that are due by next week and on top of that I have practice everyday. Anyways I like to thank:

**Kuramalover21: **Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the advice. I thought I should have been more descriptive in the fight but I only had a short amount of time to write the last chapter. Next fight will be more descriptive I promise.

**Hiei's Dark Abyss: **thanks for reading and reviewing my story when I asked if you could. It means a lot to me and about Hiei…….I guess you have to continue reading to find out, huh.

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

Sakura was at Genkai's temple recovering from the recent encounter with Kuro. She was lying on blankets on the floor while one blanket covered her up to her waist. The four Reikaii were in there watching after her. They had just returned 3 hours after Kuro escaped. 

He has disguised his Spirit energy so they were not able to locate him yet. Yusuke was lying on the bed, Kurama was checking over Sakura's wounds on her arm (remember she got hurt there), Hiei was on the windowsill, and Kuwabara was sitting on a chair dazing off.

Yusuke spoke from his place on the bed, "why is she out, the only think she did was a light show." "I believe she used so much power that her body was not trained enough to handle so it shutdown to recover, Kurama replied while wrapping her arm with a bandage.

"Did you see how much power she had," Kuwabara yelled from the chair. "Obviously moron we were there," a monotone voice from the direction of the window said.

"She really had no control of her power and if her body didn't give out on her when it did she could have could someone that is not strong enough to -." Kurama was cut off. "The baka would no longer be alive," Hiei said smirking at the idea.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei, "you want to mess with me, shorty!"Hiei stood up, unsheathed his katana, and was walking up to Kuwabara until they heard someone mumbling, "Shut up."

"I believe Sakura is uncomfortable with the yelling, Kuwabara, Yusuke and I shall get going. Keep watch over Sakura, Hiei since you are the one she was assigned to."

"Hn," Hiei said arms crossed heading back to the window sill while he mumbled, "have fun with your onna." "What did you say," Kurama asked looking at Hiei but not receiving an answer.

* * *

Sakura moaned and sat Indian style rubbing her eyes, "Where am I," she said seeing that the room was pitch black. "Genkais temple," a monotone voice said. Sakura looked toward the sound of the voice and saw a pair of crimson eyes she sighed, "hey Hiei." 

"Hn" She stood up all of a sudden with her hands in her hair, "Ahhhhh my mom is going to kill me." Sakura ran to the door but a black blur appeared in front of her, "There's no point in going, were training tomorrow in the morning." "What! We just got done with a mission." "Hn."

Sakura then walked out the door cursing about an annoying mind reading killer who likes to train a lot. She was walking down the street when she spotted red hair. Sakura widened her eyes and saw Kurama with a girl with blue hair 'might as well have some fun.'

She followed them to a house and jumped into a bush 'this must be her house.' "Do you want to spend the night over and go back to Koenma in the morning," Kurama asked. "Are you sure your mother wont mind," she asked. "No she won't mind we have an extra room that you can stay in." "Okay," the girl said perky like.

'ohhhh Kurama has a girlfriend' Sakura thought while smirking. "Do you think you have time to go out tomorrow Botan," Kurama asked. "Let's watch a movie at your house tomorrow." "Okay, what type of movie would you like to watch?"

"Let's decide on that tomorrow, shall we," Botan said smiling and entering Kurama's house. Kurama followed after her to get her room ready for her.

Sakura got out of the bushes smirking, "I guess I'm going to have some fun tomorrow but first I should buy binoculars."

After Sakura bought some binoculars she started walking back to Genkai's temple. It started to rain. Sakura sighed "great just perfect. I should have bought an umbrella." Sakura yawned, "Im tired." She walked into the temple and didn't see Hiei.

'I wonder where he is sleeping,' she thought while she laid on a couch and drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had trained with Hiei for about 5 hours. She learned a new meaning of workout.

XXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I HATE YOU," Sakura yelled as Hiei made her climb up a rocky cliff while she carried a backpack full of rocks. "Why are you making me do this, it's not fair!"

"Hn hurry onna, I knew you were a weak hanyou," a voice said from above her. Sakura growled, "It's easy enough for you, YOUR NOT CARING ANYTHING HEAVY," she lifted her foot to another rock and was about to lift herself up to the edge of the cliff but the rock broke off.

Sakura widened her eyes and screamed before she fell though her hand was held by another and she heard someone say, "baka onna." Sakura blushed as Hiei lifted her up to him by grabbing her waist. She looked away so he wouldn't see but she saw the edge of the cliff and looked back at Hiei who was about to go back down after he set her down. 'Wow we're up high.'

Sakura sighed and got ready to go back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She blushed at the memory of how close he was to her. She then got up and went to take a shower. When she was done she decided to take a nap, eat, and later on pay a visit with Kurama.

* * *

Okay that's all I could write for today. I was going to write more but I guess you have to wait and see what happens when Sakura goes and 'visits' Kurama and Botan. I also am really tired and I still have projects for school to do anyway…. Please Review. 


	7. Date

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. I had to do projects and I have practice or games six days out of the week but I wrote a longer chapter. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews it brightens my day…seriously.

**HieiFan666: **Thanks for reviewing. I would say more but I'm tired.

**animefreak03: **Thanks for the compliment and reviewing. I love your story Half breeds True test of Destiny.

* * *

The sun had set. Clouds were in the sky. It was cold breeze outside but Sakura was still smiling brightly as she walked to Kurama's house. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that had different shades of green, black pants that went to her ankle, and her hair was in a pony tail with a few strands of hair at each side of her face. Around her neck she wore the binoculars and in her back pocket she had her camera.

Sakura thought she saw a shadow pass by her, 'What was that', she thought looking around. "I must be seeing things." Her thoughts then wandered off to Hiei, 'I wonder where he is at? He just disappears.' Sakura then saw a familiar house and smirked, 'I'm here…'

Sakura found in tree from which she can see a living room containing two couches and a screen TV with a table in between. She also saw a dining table that was neatly set. 'I guess I don't need binoculars.' Sakura then saw Kurama dressed in brown slacks with a white buttoned up shirt. After a few moments Sakura saw a girl with blue hair walk up to door with a sweet smile on her face as she rang the doorbell.

She wore a white skirt with blue flowers on it, a light blue shirt, and a thin white sweater. 'She's pretty', thought Sakura as she took her camera to take a picture of her. As she took the picture the camera flashed. Sakura froze and stayed close to the tree so she could blend with it. Botan looked around a bit nervous but when she saw no one she took a deep breath, "You're just seeing things."

"Seeing what," Kurama asked having been standing there for a while since Botan did not notice him. Botan smiled, "Hi Kurama, it was nothing I just thought I saw something, are you ready to watch the movie." Kurama smiled at her, "Okay then come in and before we watch the movie I thought it be best if we ate first."

Botan walked in with a big smile, "that will be great Kurama."

Kurama looked directly at the tree and then went back inside. After a few moments had passes, Sakura finally allowed herself to breathe "that was close." She looked at her camera and turned the flash off. She saw Kurama and Sakura walk into the dining room so she decided to get a better view on them. Sakura jumped off the tree and went to a window with a better view.

She stayed low so she can lessen the risk of being seen. As she watched she heard her stomach growl at the food that was in front of her. There was a meatloaf and mash potato along with dessert which was a pumpkin pie. After staring at the food for a while she turned back to the couple and felt that Kurama could see her so she went back to the tree.

She sat there for what seem like an hour before Kurama and Botan were finished with talking and eating. As they watched the movie, Sakura took five pictures of Botan leaning on Kurama's shoulder. When the movie was over Kurama walked Botan out to the door. Kurama smiled sweetly at Botan and started to her about things that Sakura couldn't hear.

Kurama then kissed Botan on the cheek. They both blushed and hugged each other. Sakura took at least 10 pictures of it. Botan left on her oar that magically appeared and Sakura looked bewildered for a second and then thought, 'this is my life.' Kurama stood there and then he walked close to the tree not taking his eyes off of it. Sakura watched as he walked closer to the tree and inspected it. 'I could have sworn that I sensed someone,' Kurama thought.

'**When will Botan come back? You shouldn't have let her leave.'**

'Youko she had to go back to koenma, Kurama replied sighing and walking back into his house. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, "that was to close." 'Good thing I moved before they went outside,' Sakura though as she stood from the roof of Kurama's house.

She was about to jump up when she heard a voice from behind her that caused her to lose her balance and land on her left ankle. Her heart beat fast but once she saw a pair of crimson eyes she relaxed. She checked her ankle and saw that it was swollen, 'Great…' She looked up at Hiei who was standing in front of her with arms crossed.

"Where did you come from?" "Hn." 'Fine don't tell me,' she thought as she tried to get up but as soon as she put weight on her left foot she fell back down. Sakura then started to crawl toward Genkai's temple. When she passed the third house she started to shiver and her arms were getting scrapped. Hiei who had been following her watched as she continued to crawl to the temple. 'Stubborn,' Hiei thought as she didn't ask for help even though he was there.

Sakura then curled up for she was to cold to walk on and yet to stubborn to ask for help. Hiei, being annoyed having to wait for her, picked her up bridal style and sped off to Genkai's temple. When he got there, he set her down on one of the couches. He saw that she had cuts on her arms and her ankle was very swollen so he went to get some bandages for her. He brought them and gave them to her.

She grabbed the bandages saying thank you in a quiet voice. "Hn, I only did so I didn't have to watch you drag your self pathetically." Sakura removed her shoe and tried to wrap her ankle as best as she could which wasn't too good. She sighed in frustration and tried to wrap her ankle again. Hiei became annoyed, "give me the bandages." Sakura looked questionably at him. Hiei rolled his eyes, "give me the bandages and I'll wrap ankle."

Hiei sat in front of Sakura and put her foot on his leg and started to wrap his ankle. "Wow he's gentle...What are you thinking Sakura, he can read your mind!" Hiei looked up at Sakura and saw that she was still shivering. "Here," Hiei said as he handed her his jacket (I can't think of what it is called). Sakura looked at it and put it on, "Thanks," she said. "Hn."

Sakura then noticed bandages on one of his arms and reached out with one hand, since the other one was being wrapped, unconsciously softly touched it. "How did you get this," she asked quietly. Hiei looked down at his arm and paused but then continued on wrapping her arm. Sakura rubbed it, "Does it hurt?"

Hiei had finished wrapping her arm so he stood up and started to leave. Sakura looked down, "where are you going?" There was no answer because Hiei had already left. Sakura sighed and whispered to no one, "sorry." 'I should have kept my mouth shut,' she thought as her eyes slowly drifted close and her body fell onto the couch and she was asleep.

A figure came into the temple and watched as Sakura slept he then went onto the other couch and closed his eyes waiting for the morning to come.

……In the Morning…….

Sakura woke up in an empty temple. She was going to go back home so she left a small note saying she was going to school. Her ankle felt better but she tried her best to not put to much pressure on it. When she arrived home it was cold inside the house. Sakura hugged herself and found that she was still wearing Hiei's jacket, "Why is it so cold in here."

"Mom where are you?" Sakura went into the kitchen and found her mom there with a board look on her face. She was with a man that had a sinister smile on his face. Sakura widened her eyes and recognized him, "Mom get away from him!" Sakura's mom rolled her eyes and just stood there with what looked to be a lot of money in her hands.

Sakura looked at her, "What's going on? Where did all that money come from?" "It's from giving you up, isn't it funny how someone is actually paying money for you" Sakura's eyes filled up with tears, "why mom…I thought-."

"I cared for you? Loved you? I didn't even want you. You're useless never being at home or at school. A complete waste of me...I was going to leave you somewhere but this man offered me money and now he owns you."

Sakura felt horrible but she wasn't going to give up. She started to run but her leg didn't help much. The man smiled at her wickedly as he ran at her and swung his leg under her. As she was falling he elbowed her on her stomach. Sakura coughed up blood as she held her stomach. She looked at her mom who held no emotion.

The man then threw her to a wall and punched her in the stomach a couple of more times. Sakura looked down as her eyes slowly drifted close as she fell onto the ground only hearing laughter.

* * *

Yes I left it there. I hope you liked this chapter. I think it was a bit longer. I'll try to update as soon as I can so……….Please Review! 


	8. Control

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy again….with school, sports, and blah anyway this chapter was hard for me but after thinking it over in Math class I wrote it. I also wrote this chapter longer since its been two weeks since I updated. I hope you like it and I hope you review. Thanks for reviewing :

**HieiFan666: **I'm really happy that you reviewed and that you like my story so far; your review made me so happy . I hope you this chapter as much as the last one.

* * *

'Where am I…and why is it so dark?' Sakura thought as she opened her eyes slowly and tried to see where she was. She looked at herself and she could just see that there was dirt on the jacket that Hiei had lent her and her pants had a tear on them. She could also see that her right leg was bound with a chain to the wall. 'How did I end up here?'

Sakura stood up but fell back down seeing as her left leg was still sprained. As she landed she grabbed her stomach, "ow..." 'Why does my stomach hurt?' Sakura was going to think this over when she heard, "I see you're finally awake after six hours, that's good."

Lights came on and Sakura covered her eyes with her arm as she squinted to see who the owner of the voice was. She saw that the room had tiled floors but didn't know what color they were since they were very dirty. The room also contained cardboard boxes and in front of the room she saw a man; he was wearing black pants and a grey shirt. He had red hair and black beady eyes. "Kuro," Sakura said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Hello Sakura, I told you we meet again," Kuro said smiling sinisterly at her. "Where am I and how did I get here" she said with in a demanding tone but you could hear the fear in it. "Oh you don't remember how you got here. Was it that petty to you? How sad no wonder why your mom gave you up."

Sakura's face saddened at the memory. "Do you remember now," Kuro asked cruelly. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears as she remembered the cruel words her mother had said about her.

"Oh and do you know that the money your mom had in her hand was going to be given to us to take you from her. Your mom was lying when she said she was paid for you to be taken away, who know why she would have lied maybe it is a human thing, I don't know and I don't care."

Sakura eyes filled with more tears, 'why would my mom have paid…how could my mom have paid she was broke that's why she had been so frustrated these pat couple of days.' "My mom couldn't have paid you she lost her job and had no money that means that you are lying to me," Sakura yelled angrily at Kuro.

Kuro stood there calm, "I assure you I am not as you so put it 'lying'." "Then how could my mom have paid you, huh," Sakura asked with determination to prove that he is lying. "How would I know, maybe it is your mother who lied about getting fired and having no job. Why don't you ask her if you ever see her again?"

Sakura looked down, 'what if my mom did lie, and does she really hate me that much. What did I do to her to hate me?' Tears started to fall down Sakura's face. "Don't cry Sakura just because your mom hates you and you have no one in life is no reason to cry," Kuro said sarcastically.

Sakura glared, 'he's right you have no reason to cry, people have been through worse. Why do you have to be such a baby can't you control yourself…I can control myself.' While she was arguing with herself her eyes had turned bright yellow.

Kuro smirked at this, 'finally I was waiting for this.' He stood and walked toward Sakura as he outstretched his hands and laid each hand upon each side of her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her energy.

'What's happening,' Sakura thought as she felt a hand laid upon her and felt that she was losing control of her body, "let me go!" Kuro smirked as she struggled in his grasp. Sakura's whole body became stiff, 'oh no, why can't I move…someone help me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was sitting outside of Genkai's temple watching the rain falling to the ground. "Hiei, if you do not come inside it will resolve in you catching a cold." "Hn." Kurama sighed and sat beside Hiei, "Is there something wrong." "She's late."

"She said she would arrive after school, perhaps she is a bit behind but it has only been four hours since school has ended, she most likely had to attend to something," Kurama said, "Now let's wait for her inside shall we."

Hiei and Kurama were about to walk inside when they saw the outline of a person standing in the rain. They both ran to the figure and when they got there they saw that it was Sakura. She was with her head bent looking at the ground still wearing Hiei's shirt and her clothes from before but her pants were covered with mud at the bottom and her shirt had a lot of dirt.

"Sakura, why are you standing outside in the cold? Are you alright," Kurama asked as he walked up to her. '_These fools.'_ Hiei was beside Kurama. Sakura lifted her head and they saw that her eyes were glowing bright yellow and her face looked pale with a smudge on her right cheek.

Kurama became concerned when he saw her condition and reached out to her but when he touched her, she hit him in his stomach and he could feel electricity course through him at the contact. Hiei became alert at this and unsheathed his sword. '_He thinks he can defeat me?' _

Sakura looked blankly at him like she didn't feel any danger standing in front of someone who could kill her in one move. He was about to attack her when he heard Kurama say, "Wait, Hiei don't hurt her." Hiei growled and thought, 'why not….' He looked at Kurama who had his right arm on his left shoulder.

'_Yes Hiei, don't hurt precious Sakura.'_

While Hiei was looking to Kurama, Sakura reached for something behind her and pulled out a knife and was about to stab him behind his back but he vanished and appeared behind her. Hiei was going to hit her wit the hilt of his katana on the back of her head when Sakura turned around putting the knife in front of her therefore stopping the hilt from hitting her.

Crimson eyes met yellow as they pulled apart. "Tell me why are you doing this?" Sakura doesn't answer and look blankly at him. Hiei just shrugs at this and charges her. Sakura avoids Hiei by stepping out of the way but he finally hits her and she is thrown into the ground. She stands up slowly with mud covering her clothes.

Sakura looks behind her and sees Kurama there. She runs from them while holding her knife. Hiei and Kurama follow her as she runs deeper into Genkai's forest.

Hiei flits to the trees and looks for any sign of where Sakura could have gone.

Kurama looks for Sakura on the ground taking great caution since he does not really know what she is capable of. Sakura lands quietly beside Kurama and grabs him by the neck electrocuting him at the same time. Kurama falls onto his knees and then to the ground unconscious. _'Time to finish him off.'_

Sakura was about to strike him with her knife when it was hit out of her hand by another. She looked at blankly at him and shocked Hiei. "I'm getting tired of this," Hiei said with a bored expression on his face. "I guess I should interest you more then," Sakura said in a monotone voice.

Hiei had a questioning look on his face but then it turned into an arrogant one at the challenge. Sakura's eyes turned into a brighter yellow as the clouds twirled faster and faster above her. Lightning was crackling all around the forest and Hiei was dodging all of the ones directed at him.

One of the lightning bots hit Hiei's sword out of his hand. 'Where am I?' Sakura then made a sword of lightning appear in her hands as she charged at Hiei with lightning still crackling everywhere.

Hiei dodged her swings that seem to have gotten a lot better then the last time they practiced fighting which was only about two days ago. There was lightning that was aimed behind Hiei which caused him to stop and Sakura took this moment to strike._ 'Kill him.' '_Nooooooo…..'

As she was about to stab him she stopped and her eyes turned back to a gray color. The lightning and her sword made out of electricity disappeared. "Hiei…," she said hoarsely, "…I'm sorry." Sakura then passed and she was about to fall onto the ground until a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit.

Hiei lifted her up bridle style and walked back to Kurama since there fight had strayed away from where he was. Yusuke and Kuwabara could be seen running toward them from the distant. "Hey what happened," Kuwabara asked, "This whole place was filled with light and it was pretty creepy."

"Yeah what happened to Kurama and Sakura they don't look to good," Yusuke asked. Hiei sat there with a bored look on his face, "If your finish talking. I would like to get inside." "Oh…right," Yusuke said, "I'll get Kurama."

"And I'll get Sakura," Kuwabara said as he ran beside Hiei and was about to take her from him but stopped when he saw the glare that Hiei was giving him. "On second thought I think I'll help you with Kurama, Urameshi."

Kuro cursed from the distant," she resisted me; I hate it when someone is able to resist me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that it was almost sunrise. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing grey pants and a white shirt. It took a moment for her to realize that she didn't change by herself. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of someone changing her clothes.

Sakura looked around the room and found that it was empty. Memories flashed back at what happened the day before made Sakura sigh and look down for a moment. She rose from the bed she was on and climbed out the window not wanting to wake anyone who could be in the living room.

A figure with crimson eyes watched as Sakura climbed out of her window and walked deeper into the forest. The figure then followed behind her at a safe distant.

* * *

That's all I wanted to write for this chapter I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. 


End file.
